


거절할게 (Wicked)

by Yukkuri (Sweet_Yukkuri)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut, Students, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Yukkuri/pseuds/Yukkuri
Summary: BaekHyun et ChanYeol se détestent, et sont malheureusement obligés de vivre sous le même toit. Oui mais si le comportement exécrable de chacun vis à vis de l'autre cachait quelque chose de plus profond ?





	거절할게 (Wicked)

**Author's Note:**

> Petit OS ChanBaek, OTP classique de EXO. Cet OS a été écrit pour l'anniversaire de ma Honey ! 
> 
> Enjoy~

« __ Je peux savoir ce que tu fous dans ma chambre, Byun ?_ »

BaekHyun sursauta au son de cette voix grave et froide dans son dos et se redressa. Il se tourna vers le propriétaire de cette voix (et des lieux) avec un air nonchalant et observa de haut son colocataire, Park ChanYeol. Ou plus communément surnommé son emmerdeur personnel.

« __ Quoi ? Je n’ai même pas le droit de récupérer ce que tu m’as pris hier ?_ demanda-t-il en s’adossant au meuble dans lequel il fouillait plus tôt.

__ Je ne t’ai rien pris du tout. »_

BaekHyun passa une main dans ses cheveux roses en grognant :

_« _ Te fous pas de ma gueule ! Tu m’as pris l’un de mes carnets de notes hier, alors rends-le moi. Tout de suite. »_

Sa colère s’accentua lorsque le grand brun eut un sourire en coin, clairement arrogant avant qu’il ne se dirige posément vers son bureau. Avec lenteur, BaekHyun l’observa glisser une main dans son tiroir de droite pour en sortir deux petits carnets noirs et gris. Il s’avança vers BaekHyun, toujours avec lenteur et tendit les deux cahiers devant lui.

« _ _Il n’y en avait pas qu’un alors fais plus attention à tes affaires. Mais reprends-les je t’en prie, je n’en ai pas besoin finalement._ Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire suffisant. »

Les carnets lui furent arrachés des mains et le grand brun ricana en voyant le plus petit fulminer. Il fit ensuite un signe vers la porte, pour inviter le jeune homme aux cheveux roses à quitter son espace personnel.

« __ Tu connais le chemin. Alors dehors maintenant que tu as récupéré tes précieux biens._ »

BaekHyun retint de justesse l’insulte qui lui effleurait les lèvres et la pensa simplement très fort. Il jeta un dernier regard noir au brun et quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre la sienne. Dans un geste puéril pour symboliser son mécontentement, il fit claquer la porte de sa chambre, son qui résonna dans tout l’appartement qu’ils partageaient tous les deux.

Byun BaekHyun était en seconde année d’études de photographie, avec Park ChanYeol, son insupportable colocataire. Les deux étudiants étaient obligés de se côtoyer, sans quoi ni l’un ni l’autre ne bénéficierait de sa bourse d’études. Ce qui était clairement problématique dans leur cursus à cause duquel ils devaient entretenir leurs appareils photo et leur matériel en général. Ils étaient dans le même groupe depuis leur entrée à l’Université d’Arts de Séoul, et leur animosité avait poussé le directeur de leur cursus à les menacer pour qu’ils cessent de troubler les cours : une colocation, sans moyens de refuser sinon ils se retrouveraient sans soutien financier. Et surtout, ils n’avaient pas leur mot à dire.

Et malgré la volonté de leur directeur de les réconcilier (ou du moins de limiter leur animosité) par cette technique, cela ne marchait absolument pas. Au contraire, le fait qu’ils doivent cohabiter, et vivre l’un avec l’autre vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre compliquaient les choses. Et depuis quelques temps, ChanYeol se montrait encore davantage arrogant et insupportable, à lui voler des affaires avec mesquinerie et puérilité. Et déjà qu’il ne l’appréciait pas, alors ses actions de gamin l’énervaient encore plus.

BaekHyun serra les poings en grognant, allant ranger ses carnets précieusement avec les autres. Ces petits paquets de feuilles reliés de cuir étaient importants pour lui : il en collectionnait depuis des années, et il accumulait les souvenirs à l’intérieur. Aussi bien des croquis fait rapidement, que parfois quelques pensées qu’il couchait sur papier et des lieux qu’il voulait visiter. Depuis ses années de lycée et le début de sa passion pour la photographie et l’architecture. Et savoir que cet enfoiré de Park pouvait les lui voler et regarder dedans l’horripilait.

Il se laissa ensuite tomber dos sur son matelas, regardant le plafond pendant quelques instants avant que son téléphone ne se mette à vibrer. C’était SeHun, un ami proche, qui venait de lui envoyer un message. Il alluma donc l’écran et poussa un soupir à en fendre l’âme en lisant le SMS de son ami. 

_« Oublie pas d’aller faire les courses pour ce soir. Je pense pas que tu puisses compter sur ChanYeol. »_

_« _ Putain j’avais oublié cette foutue soirée… »_

Il lâcha un nouveau grognement et tapa une rapide réponse avant de se redresser. Il frotta ses cheveux et analysa un instant sa chambre, cherchant des yeux sa veste et son porte-monnaie. Il les avisa par terre, à côté de sa commode et il les récupéra donc. Tout en quittant sa chambre, et veillant bien à fermer sa porte derrière lui, il enfila sa veste en cuir d’un geste fluide. Il ne prit même pas la peine de prévenir de son départ, _comme si ChanYeol le ferait lui_ , pensa-t-il. Il quitta leur appartement en claquant la porte et descendit vivement les trois volées d’escaliers pour sortir de l’immeuble et se dirigea tout en vitesse vers leur supérette.

Dans celle-ci, il reçut un appel de son ami, qui lui demandait d’acheter telle ou telle chose. Il l’interrompit, alors que son cadet en était à l’énumération des alcools qu’il voulait :

« __ Dis SeHun, si tu voulais des trucs précis, t’avais qu’à venir avec moi ! Au lieu de me laisser me démerder. Et d’ailleurs y’a pas la moitié de ce que tu me demandes dans cette foutue supérette ! Que des trucs pour les vieux presque !_ »

Il s’attira un regard courroucé du petit vieux qui passait à côté de lui dans le rayon et il lui lança un « _Quoi ?_ », de mauvaise humeur. Il leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le septuagénaire grogner dans sa barbe lorsqu’il reprit sa route et partit d’un pas nonchalant vers les rayons frais, le téléphone toujours à l’oreille où il entendait SeHun râler. Il ouvrit l’une des portes pour récupérer deux bouteilles de soda et les fourra dans son panier pour retourner ensuite vers les caisses. Il le tenait à bout de bras si bien qu’il se balançait dangereusement au rythme de ses pas, son contenu risquant de se déverser à tout moment. Il posa le panier sans douceur sur le tapis et le vida de ses articles afin de les payer, en raccrochant son téléphone.

La porte d’entrée claqua derrière BaekHyun quand il rentra dans l’appartement, ce son faisant sursauter ChanYeol installé dans le canapé. Il se tourna, posant son bras sur le dossier en observant BaekHyun avancer avec un peu de difficultés avec ses sacs sous les bras. Il l’entendit grogner légèrement et lâcha un petit rire devant l’allure du plus petit. En entendant que son colocataire se foutait littéralement de lui, BaekHyun laissa échapper un nouveau grognement et un « Abruti » avant de rejoindre leur petite cuisine ouverte. Il déposa sans douceur les paquets sur le bar et leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le brun se réinstaller dans le canapé comme si de rien n’était.

Il fit du bruit inutile, seulement dans le but d’emmerder son colocataire et rangea ses achats dans les placards et le frigo. Il prépara rapidement deux plateaux remplis de gâteaux apéritifs, bonbons et chips, qu’il partit déposer sur la table basse. Il jeta un regard vers ChanYeol et en avisant le désordre environnant, BaekHyun lança :

« _ _Dis, j’ai fait les courses, donc tu peux t’occuper de ranger le salon mh ? Les gars ne vont pas tarder à arriver._ »

Il ne reçut pour réponse qu’un signe évasif de bras et un « Ouais ouais » qui le firent une nouvelle fois lever les yeux au ciel. Il marmonna une remarque que son colocataire n’entendit pas et rejoignit sa chambre pour commencer à se préparer pour ce soir. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il alla directement sur le côté de son bureau, vérifiant dans son petit tiroir si les carnets étaient à un nombre complet. Il souffla de soulagement en comptant bien dix carnets, rassuré que ChanYeol n’ai pas pensé à lui en voler un nouveau. Il n’avait même pas fait attention à ceux que le brun lui avait pris. Il disait tellement de choses dans ces carnets qu’il ne savait plus lequel contenait quoi. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les dégager de son front et entreprit de chercher sa tenue pour le soir.

Installé dans le canapé aux côtés de SeHun et son petit ami LuHan, BaekHyun serra son verre dans sa main en observant son colocataire du coin de l’œil. Il allait finir son cinquième verre lorsque la main fine de LuHan vint se poser au-dessus de celui-ci avant que le liquide ne puisse atteindre ses lèvres.

« __ Tu devrais arrêter de boire BaekHyun, lui conseilla le petit blond._

 __ Pas envie. Laisse-moi me saouler tranquille._ Grogna BaekHyun en dégageant brusquement sa main. »

SeHun prit doucement la main de son petit ami, entrelaçant leurs doigts en lançant un regard vers son ami Il soupira et serra LuHan contre lui avant de lui murmurer :

« __ Laissons Grincheux se gâcher la soirée tout seul. Viens danser._ »

Le jeune étudiant imita SeHun en exagérant ses traits et secoua la tête en pestant contre son ami, l’observant partir vers la piste de danse improvisée avec le blond collé à lui. Il porta enfin son verre à ses lèvres pour en prendre de longues gorgées, ses yeux toujours fixés sur la grande silhouette de ChanYeol. En l’observant, son corps déjà brûlant à cause de l’alcool s’échauffa encore plus. Cet enfoiré avait sorti l’une de ses plus belles chemises cintrées et un pantalon qui lui allait plutôt bien.

_Qui le moulait parfaitement bien_ , se corrigea BaekHyun.

Il se renfrogna encore plus en voyant leur amie Victoria se coller au grand brun et celui-ci lui faire un sourire en coin avant de se reculer légèrement, presque gêné, tandis qu’ils discutaient aux côtés de leurs amis JongIn et Krystal. BaekHyun se perdit dans de sombres pensées, et ne réagit pas de suite en voyant son colocataire avancer vers lui, un verre dans chaque main. Il lui en tendit un une fois proche de lui, avec son sourire ravageur plaqué sur le visage. Il s’assit aux côtés du jeune homme aux cheveux roses en remarquant :

« _ _Tu ne t’amuse pas on dirait._

 __ Si si je m’éclate à mort là. Ça se voit pas ?_ Répliqua-t-il une fois la surprise passée. »

Sa réponse fit sourire un peu plus ChanYeol tandis qu’un agréable frisson le parcourait en entendant la voix profonde son aîné. Il s’installa bien à ses côtés, jambes élégamment croisées et la main qui tenait son verre négligemment posée sur sa cuisse. Il vint humidifier ses lèvres en observant BaekHyun porter son gobelet à sa bouche pour boire de nouveau de l’alcool. Il se rapprocha encore un peu de lui, ses yeux fixés sur les lèvres que BaekHyun vint humidifier de sa langue pour récupérer les dernières gouttes. BaekHyun abaissa ensuite son verre et jeta un regarde vers son colocataire qui s’était encore avancé. Il fronça les sourcils et observa un instant ChanYeol le fixer, sa vue un peu floue à cause du trop-plein d’alcool qui commençait à engourdir son corps.

« __ Qu’est-ce que t’as à me regarder comme ça ?_ Demanda-t-il finalement. »

Il ne reçut aucune réponse du brun qui s’avança encore un peu, sa large main venant se poser sur le canapé juste derrière sa cuisse, son corps se penchant sur le sien. Il fixa ChanYeol avec un air d’incompréhension, et sûrement un peu idiot, avant qu’il n’ouvre davantage les yeux en sentant son souffle contre son visage.

« __ Euh… Ch-Park. Recule._

__ Non._ »

BaekHyun, trop embrouillé par l’alcool qui commençait à lui monter à la tête lâcha un simple soupir, se maudissant intérieurement d’avoir failli appeler cet emmerdeur par son prénom. Son souffle alla taper contre les lèvres de ChanYeol trop proche de la sienne et celui-ci réduisit la distance qui les séparait, écrasant presque brutalement leurs bouches l’une contre l’autre. BaekHyun lâcha un gémissement plaintif en venant agripper son épaule, comme pour le repousser, et grogna dans le baiser pour protester. Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour parler mais cela donna l’opportunité à ChanYeol d’approfondir leur échange. BaekHyun laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être malgré lui et sa main se serra sur le tissu du haut du brun pour le tirer vers lui.

Ses pensées s’embrouillèrent et il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu’il voulait : repousser ce grand idiot ou le laisser faire ? Il profita simplement de ce que le brun lui offrait, un baiser dur et intense. Il se laissa aller, sachant que leurs amis ne devaient pas faire attention à eux car il entendait, au loin dans son esprit embrumé, le rythme de la musique résonner dans leur petit appartement. Et de toutes façons, les gens pouvaient penser ce qu’ils voulaient, il faisait ce qu’il avait envie. BaekHyun redescendit sur terre lorsque la large main de son collègue vint se poser sur sa cuisse, les grands doigts glissant ensuite sous son haut pour explorer la peau de ses hanches.

Il poussa un grognement, sa main relâchant sa prise sur la chemise pour glisser ses doigts sur la nuque du brun et agripper quelques mèches de ses cheveux pour rendre le baiser plus sauvage, ses dents blanches venant mordiller la lèvre inférieure de ChanYeol, arrachant un sourire en coin à celui-ci. Les grandes mains du brun glissèrent sur les hanches du plus petit, puis sur sa cuisse droite. Il la serra entre ses doigts et le tira vers lui, forçant BaekHyun à grimper sur ses cuisses pour prolonger leur baiser et coller davantage leurs corps. Le plus âgé profita de la chaleur de l’autre avant de réaliser où il se trouvait, retrouvant un instant de lucidité. Il était en train d’embrasser un mec qui l’insupportait ! Qu’est-ce qui lui prenait ?

Il fronça les sourcils et ses dents se refermèrent sur une partie de la lèvre inférieure et de la langue trop curieuse de ChanYeol, faisant geindre celui-ci de douleur tandis qu’il reculait son visage. Etant au-dessus de lui, BaekHyun en profita pour se redresser et s’écarta de lui, fébrile et tremblant.

« __ Putain. Qu’est-ce que je fous…_ Marmonna-t-il en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. »

_Et bordel, pourquoi je bandes ?!_

ChanYeol haussa un sourcil en voyant son aîné faire, sa main venant contre sa bouche douloureuse et après un instant à calmer la douleur, ses lèvres s’étirèrent en un sourire en coin. Il se redressa avec souplesse et vint près de BaekHyun, tandis que celui-ci reculait en même temps pour rester éloigner de son cadet. Son dos rencontrant le mur du couloir l’empêcha de fuir encore et il se retrouva à nouveau collé contre le corps de son idiot de colocataire. Il voulut protester mais ChanYeol revint prendre ses lèvres en un baiser violent, coupant son début de phrase. Il lança son bassin vers l’avant, faisant sentir au plus petit l’étendue de son désir.

L’esprit embrumé de BaekHyun gémit sous la sensation et il recommença à répondre au baiser, rendant même celui-ci plus profond, ses mains venant agripper le col de la chemise du plus grand. Les larges mains de celui-ci revinrent sur ses hanches, soulevant son haut pour se faufiler sur sa peau frissonnante. ChanYeol passa une jambe entre celles légèrement écartées de BaekHyun, arrachant un geignement à celui-ci lorsque leurs sexes tendus se rencontrèrent à travers les couches de vêtements. La tête du jeune homme aux cheveux roses se balança vers l’arrière, s’appuyant contre le mur tandis que les lèvres de ChanYeol glissaient vers son cou pour venir le lécher de la pointe de sa langue curieuse.

Ses doigts fins remontèrent jusqu’aux cheveux foncés de ChanYeol pour se mêler à quelques mèches et il tira dessus pour détacher son visage de son cou et plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne avec violence. Il sentait parfaitement le sexe du brun (et il pouvait déjà deviner qu’il était plutôt bien formé) contre sa cuisse et cela le rendit extatique. Ses dents blanches revinrent mordiller la lèvre inférieure de ChanYeol sous le trop plein de sensations. Il sentit le sourire de celui-ci et son colocataire écarta son visage du sien, un sourire clairement provocateur et arrogant aux lèvres avant qu’il ne murmure :

« _ _Tu aimes mordre mes lèvres dis-moi._ »

Il vint passer ses doigts sur la joue de BaekHyun qui lâcha un grognement mécontent, ses yeux lançant des éclairs tandis qu’il repoussait le brun :

« __ Approche encore de moi et je vais mordre autre chose._ »

Sous la menace, le sourire joueur de ChanYeol se fit plus intense et il s’avança à nouveau vers son aîné. Il vint poser son avant-bras juste à côté de la tête de BaekHyun et il amena son visage juste au-dessus du sien. Il glissa sa seconde main sur la hanche du plus petit et murmura d’une voix provocante tout contre les lèvres de l’autre :

« __ Ne me tente pas, BaekHyun. D’après ce que je sens là…_ Ses doigts glissèrent sur la bosse proéminente qui déformait son jean, parfaitement visible et il continua, _tu as l’air plutôt prêt à profiter un peu…_ »

BaekHyun voulut protester mais l’arrivée de SeHun le coupa dans sa phrase et ChanYeol s’écarta de lui. Le blond les regarda tour à tour, en fronçant les sourcils.

« __ Les gars, on va y aller. LuHan se sent pas bien. Mais… Vous foutiez quoi ? Vous pouvez pas attendre qu’on parte avant de vous battre ?_ »

Aucun des deux ne répondit, et ils échangèrent un air entendu : leur ami n’avait pas compris la vraie source de leur échange. BaekHyun s’excusa aimablement et raccompagna SeHun et LuHan à la porte, demandant au blond de faire attention à son amant. Certains autres de leurs amis partirent également puis BaekHyun finit par se retrouver seul dans le salon, devant tout le bazar environnant. Il lâcha un lourd soupir, commençant à rassembler les verres vides et les assiettes sans faire attention à son colocataire. A la pensée de celui-ci, son corps s’échauffa soudainement et il grogna une insulte contre lui-même de s’être ainsi laissé faire.

Pourquoi diable avait-il laissé cet enfoiré de Park le toucher et l’embrasser ainsi ? Il n’était pas censé le détester en plus ce grand idiot ? Pourquoi lui avait-il sauter dessus comme ça ? Il posa lourdement les assiettes sur le plan de travail de la cuisine en s’écriant :

« __ Il a profité de moi en plus !_

 __ Tu appelles ça profiter ?_ demanda une voix grave derrière lui, le faisant sursauter. »

Il se tourna donc, découvrant son colocataire adossé avec nonchalance contre la porte, (mais d’une manière toujours terriblement sensuelle du point de vue de BaekHyun) qui le regardait avec un sourire simple aux lèvres. BaekHyun lui lança un regard noir et lui passa simplement devant, évitant soigneusement de le toucher ou même de l’effleurer. La grande main du brun vint se poser sur son bras, le retenant et l’attirant ensuite vers lui. Devant la soudaine proximité, et au souvenir de la sensation provoquée plus tôt par le sexe éveillé de ChanYeol contre sa cuisse, BaekHyun ne put retenir un rougissement.

Rougissement que le brun repéra bien vite et il sourit doucement en revenant coller son corps au sien. Les yeux de BaekHyun remontèrent inconsciemment sur les lèvres rosées du brun qui vint les humidifier de sa langue. L’aîné détourna la tête en se raclant la gorge et grogna :

« __ Lâche mon bras._

 __ Non. Il me semble que tu m’avais promis de mordre autre chose… Puis tu avais plutôt l’air demandeur. Je n’ai en rien profité. Sinon tu m’aurais déjà frappé pour que je ne te touche plus. Sauf que tu en redemandes…_ »

Les joues de BaekHyun n’avaient jamais été aussi rouges, il en était certain. Il vint pincer sa lèvre entre ses dents et ouvrit ensuite la bouche pour parler, mais ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Sa main vint serrer le bord de la chemise de ChanYeol et celui-ci se pencha au-dessus de lui, sa bouche se collant contre son oreille contre laquelle il susurra :

« __ Ne résiste pas, BaekHyun…_ »

C’était la deuxième fois en une heure à peine que ChanYeol prononçait son nom, et mon dieu, la seule pensée qui traversait l’esprit de BaekHyun à l’instant fut de savoir quel ton sa voix grave aurait s’il le lui gémissait à son oreille. Il releva un regard décidé vers le plus grand et il grogna :

« __ Et puis merde._ »

Sa seconde main accrocha sa nuque pour tirer son visage vers le bas et il reprit ses lèvres avec violence, arrachant un délicieux grognement de contentement au plus grand. Celui-ci glissa immédiatement ses mains sur les reins de BaekHyun, pour ne laisser aucun espace entre leurs deux corps. Ses doigts pénétrèrent directement sous son vêtement et vinrent caresser sa peau pâle, arrachant un long frisson à BaekHyun qui approfondit le baiser. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et le brun prit totalement le pouvoir dans le baiser, poussant son corps contre celui du plus petit, forçant celui-ci à s’appuyer contre leur réfrigérateur.

Il remonta ses mains sur les côtes de l’étudiant aux cheveux roses, dévoilant son ventre dépourvu d’abdos puis plus haut pour l’encourager à retirer son vêtement devenu encombrant. Ils durent séparer leurs lèvres pour retirer le vêtement. L’aîné se retrouva donc torse nu devant le regard gourmand de ChanYeol qui le surplombait. Le grand brun se pencha à nouveau vers lui ses lèvres s’aventurant vers son cou blanc, ses mains glissant sur le ventre puis les hanches saillantes, se dirigeant avec un empressement non feint vers le bord du pantalon. Un halètement de BaekHyun et les doigts fins de la main de celui-ci bloquant son poignet le firent relever la tête.

« __ Tu crois faire quoi là ?_ demanda BaekHyun en haussant un sourcil. 

__ J’entreprenais l’idée de te déshabiller…_ »

Sa réponse fit grogner le plus âgé qui secoua la tête, ne pouvant tout de même retenir un sourire. Il reprit les lèvres de son colocataire pour taire son léger rire et il glissa ses doigts sur le bord de sa chemise, ses doigts dégrafant les deux premiers boutons. Il s’impatienta cependant rapidement et vint simplement tirer sur les pans pour déshabiller le brun plus vite et découvrir le corps bien bâti de ChanYeol qu’il observait depuis le début de la soirée. Il s’attira un cri outré de celui-ci lorsque les boutons arrachés volèrent dans la pièce.

« __ Hey ! Ma chemise._

__ On s’en fout c’est pas le plus important là maintenant._ Répondit BaekHyun en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Il tira sur les pans de la chemise qui pendait désormais de chaque côté du torse dénudé de ChanYeol, les glissant sur ses bras pour la lui retirer. Le brun l’envoya voler plus loin dans la pièce, et recolla immédiatement leurs corps à moitié nus l’un contre l’autre, sous un soupir de BaekHyun. Sa main vint se poser sur le bras musclé de ChanYeol tandis que celui-ci glissait sa large main dans le dos du blondinet, ses doigts pianotant sur la colonne vertébrale qu’il pouvait sentir, puis glissant sur ses reins. Il créa un nouveau frisson et ses doigts se faufilèrent dans l’espace entre le creux des reins et le pantalon, allant flatter le bord des fesses moulées dans le boxer. BaekHyun mordillait ses lèvres en l’observant faire, ses yeux ne quittant pas l’expression du brun.

Il vint humidifier ses lèvres lorsque les doigts glissèrent le long du bord du jean sombre, pour rejoindre l’avant du vêtement et il vint déboutonner le pantalon du blond avec des gestes experts. Il fit languir l’autre en descendant avec une lenteur folle la braguette, libérant un peu le sexe excité de BaekHyun de sa prison de tissu. Il sourit en coin en voyant BaekHyun fermer les yeux et laisser sa tête tomber vers l’arrière en sentant les grands doigts curieux caresser sa verge à travers le tissu.

« __ Putain Park…_ »

Son soupir fit rire ChanYeol qui recula légèrement de lui, un air clairement provocateur plaqué sur le visage. Il s’attira un regard noir de BaekHyun lorsque celui-ci rebaissa la tête vers lui. Il recula encore, BaekHyun suivant son mouvement pour revenir se coller à lui. Il lui lança un regard purement prédateur et glissa ses doigts le long du torse musclé de son aîné, glissant ses mains directement jusqu’à la lisière de son pantalon. Il plongea son visage vers le cou du plus grand, venant le parcourir de la pointe de sa langue puis de ses lèvres. Il vint suçoter la peau avec envie, tandis que ses doigts se faufilaient dans l’ouverture qu’il avait créé.

Il alla directement flatter le sexe du brun de plusieurs caresses, le faisant grogner puis gémir quand il prit plus franchement sa virilité entre ses doigts fins. Il vint serrer la hanche de BaekHyun de sa large main, grognant doucement sous ses attentions aussi bien sur son sexe que contre son cou. Sa seconde main vint se perdre dans la chevelure du jeune homme, pour l’encourager à continuer ses attouchements.

« __ T’es doué… Avec tes lèvres et ta bouche…_

 __ Attends de voir ce que je peux faire encore avec…_ Répondit-il avec un ton malicieux et totalement prometteur. »

Sa réplique fit légèrement rire ChanYeol qui reprit cependant le dessus, en tirant les cheveux de BaekHyun vers l’arrière. Il vint plaquer ses lèvres contre son cou et le mordilla en glissant sa seconde main de sa hanche vers ses fesses pour rapprocher son corps du sien. Il fit gémir BaekHyun en plaquant leurs corps l’un contre l’autre, et par la même occasion il le força à lâcher sa prise sur son sexe. Il apposa une marque sur son cou avant de se reculer avec un air fier de lui qui fit grogner le plus petit. BaekHyun vint poser une main sur la marque violacée qui ornait à présent son cou en marmonnant quelque chose que le brun ne comprit pas.

Il rit un peu devant sa moue et vint poser sa grande main sur sa joue avant de reprendre ses lèvres en un baiser plus calme. Leurs corps s’épousèrent à nouveau et les mains de BaekHyun descendirent le long du corps de son cadet et il faufila ses doigts dans les poches arrière du jean pour le descendre sur les cuisses de ChanYeol, dans un grognement de celui-ci. Il fit de même avec des gestes hâtifs, libérant son vis-à-vis de son pantalon en le baissant sur ses cuisses et ses jambes, s’abaissant juste un instant pour le lui retirer entièrement. Il fit attention à lui retirer chaussures et chaussettes (un tue- l’amour pour lui) dans des gestes toujours pressés. Il sourit en coin quand, en se redressant, il observa le corps fin du jeune homme aux cheveux roses qui avait les lèvres entrouvertes et son torse et son front brillant légèrement à cause de la chaleur parcourant son corps.

En ne sentant aucun geste de ChanYeol après quelques instants, il baissa la tête et vint humidifier ses lèvres devant la vision qu’il rencontra. En effet le brun était en train de retirer son pantalon, les muscles de ses bras se contractant légèrement sous son action et cette simple vue réchauffa le corps de BaekHyun. Il tira sur le bord du boxer du brun, voulant sentir la belle promesse qui déformait son dernier vêtement. Il soupira de bien-être en venant ensuite mordre sa lèvre inférieure lorsque leurs deux érections se rencontrèrent à travers les couches fines de tissu. Les grandes mains de ChanYeol se plaquèrent durement sur ses fesses pour coller encore plus leurs corps et il retint un grognement, exerçant directement un lent mouvement de bassin tandis qu’il malaxait les deux globes de chair sous ses paumes. A ces gestes, BaekHyun ne put retenir un gémissement :

« __ Mh… Park…_

 _« _ J’ai un prénom tu sais. Utilise-le._ Répondit la voix grave et légèrement rieuse de ChanYeol. »

Sa réponse fit grogner BaekHyun qui mordit sa lèvre pour ne pas le prononcer. Sa réserve fit sourire en coin le brun qui retint un rire et se lança le défi de le faire crier son prénom.

_Puisqu’il refuse de simplement le dire._

Il glissa ses mains sous le tissu du boxer pour cajoler les fesses à même la peau, sans barrières. Il le baissa directement sur les cuisses de BaekHyun qui laissa échapper une sorte de glapissement en sentant son sexe être libéré. Il gémit et laissa sa tête glisser vers l’arrière, donnant une magnifique image à ChanYeol qui humidifia ses lèvres.

« __ Sexy…_ Murmura-t-il. »

BaekHyun ne réagit même pas, et s’impatienta en tirant brutalement sur le boxer de ChanYeol pour le dénuder lui aussi. Il vint plaquer ses mains sur ses reins, collant leurs corps complètement nus l’un contre l’autre une fois que le brun eut envoyer voler leurs sous-vêtements. Aucun des deux ne sut qui laissa échapper le premier gémissement, mais ce son les électrisa tous les deux. Les mains de ChanYeol glissèrent de ses fesses à ses cuisses et il les agrippa, soulevant BaekHyun pour le forcer à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il le plaqua contre le réfrigérateur, le faisant gémir de plaisir en sentant le sexe de ChanYeol près de son intimité. Il cambra le dos sous le contact avec la paroi froide de l’appareil et il gémit plus fort.

L’une des mains de ChanYeol parcourut sa cuisse et l’autre remonta de sa cuisse vers son entrée qu’il vint caresser du plat de ses doigts. Son geste fit une nouvelle fois geindre BaekHyun qui cambra son corps et resserra ses jambes autour de son corps. Sa réaction chauffa ChanYeol qui glissa avec empressement l’un de ses doigts dans le corps du soumis, le faisant se courber encore contre son corps dans un cri surpris. Il gémit et ses mains remontèrent pour serrer les biceps entre ses doigts, tandis que l’exploration de ChanYeol en lui se faisait plus curieuse. Il ajouta son majeur, et enfonça ses deux phalanges au plus loin que leur position lui permettait, effleurant la douce tâche au fond du corps de BaekHyun.

« __ Aahn.._ »

BaekHyun vint pincer ses lèvres en se rendant compte du bruit qu’il venait de laisser échapper et il vint tirer sur une mèche de cheveux de ChanYeol pour le forcer à redresser son visage. Au moment où le brun exerça des mouvements de ciseaux pour étirer son anneau de chair, BaekHyun prit sauvagement ses lèvres pour étouffer le gémissement qui montait dans sa gorge. Il enroula sa langue à la sienne, venant ensuite la suçoter en un geste sensuel qui fit grogner le cadet dans leur échange. Pour se venger de l’aguichage du décoloré, ChanYeol ajouta brutalement un dernier doigt, allant profondément en lui. 

Instantanément, le corps fin de son homologue se cambra et il détacha leurs bouches pour gémir le plaisir qui le traversait. Il quémanda ensuite plus, d’une voix tremblante et ses ongles courts s’enfonçant dans les muscles du brun. Brun qui eut un sourire victorieux avant de retirer ses doigts. Il eut droit à une insulte et un regard noir de BaekHyun et ne lui répondit que par un clin d’œil.

« __ Qu’est-ce que t’attends l’asperge ?_ grogna BaekHyun, en attente.»

Il reçut un haussement de sourcil du brun qui répéta simplement « _Asperge ?_ » avec une voix amusée. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d’ajouter autre chose, ses mains agrippant ses fesses pour les écarter et son sexe fièrement dressé se pressa un instant contre son intimité avant de la pénétrer d’un mouvement de hanche brusque. Il entra d’un coup dans le corps excitant du plus petit qui laissa échapper un cri de pur plaisir. Il n’avait pas du tout mal, bien que le sexe de ChanYeol fût assez impressionnant. Celui-ci ne lui laissa pas de répit en commençant rapidement une rude succession de va-et-vient.

« __ T’es serré putain._ Grogna ChanYeol, excité.

 __ Mh.. Pourtant t’imagines pas combien de mecs me sont déjà passé dessus._ »

La réplique de BaekHyun le fit gronder et il vint le regarder dans les yeux en reculant ses hanches pour presque quitter son corps avant de le reprendre avec brutalité, arrachant un nouveau gémissement jouissif au jeune apprenti photographe. Il gémit un _« Encore !_ » qui fit ricaner ChanYeol. Celui-ci plaqua son corps au frigo, son sexe enfoncé jusqu’à la garde en lui, et les mains sur ses hanches pour empêcher tout mouvement puis il répliqua :

« __ Je suis moins une asperge maintenant hein ? Un peu plus gros quand même. Et je dois te donner plus de plaisir que ça…_ »

Cela fit rire BaekHyun qui répondit, tout en donnant un mouvement de hanche à la fin de sa phrase :

« __ J’ai jamais pensé à me donner du plaisir avec un putain de légume. J’ai pas besoin de ça… Maintenant… Reprends. Ou je jure que j’te castre_. »

  
A peine sa phrase terminée, ChanYeol donna un violent coup de bassin qui fit taper la base de son sexe contre sa prostate, le faisant se cambrer. Ses hanches ruèrent ensuite contre le corps du brun quand ce dernier reprit un rythme rapide de coups de reins. Il reprit ensuite ses lèvres pour un baiser humide et langoureux, leurs muscles se rencontrant malgré la légère distance entre leurs visages, leurs muscles s’enroulant l’un à l’autre dans vrai contact entre leurs cavités buccales. Ils gémirent contre la bouche de l’autre lorsque la chaleur se fit plus forte et que les sensations augmentèrent.

ChanYeol vint attraper les mains de BaekHyun précédemment sur ses bras pour les plaquer sur la porte du frigo. Les jambes du blond aux cheveux roses se resserrèrent autour de sa taille et il vint plus vite en lui, sa verge tapant à chaque coup dans la boule de nerfs de BaekHyun. En entendant simplement celui-ci gémir des phrases sans véritable sens, et en décelant toujours pas son prénom dans celles-ci, ChanYeol grogna. Il voulait l’entendre. L’entendre le supplier. Il ralentit alors volontairement ses mouvements, et immédiatement la réaction de BaekHyun se fit sentir. Sa prise sur leurs mains liées se fit plus forte et il grogna en rejetant la tête en arrière, contrarié de l’arrêt du plaisir alors qu’il arrivait au bout.

« __ Accélère putain. Tu fous quoi…_ »

Son colocataire cacha son sourire et vint glisser ses lèvres vers son oreille contre laquelle il murmura d’une voix chaude :

« __ Supplie-moi. Je veux t’entendre._

 __ Moi supplier ? Dans tes rêves enfoiré !_ répliqua-t-il »

Il força pour essayer de détacher leurs corps mais les mains de ChanYeol plaquèrent son corps contre le sien. Il essaya de se débattre un peu mais gémit à nouveau lorsque le brun les détacha du réfrigérateur. L’une de ses mains vint soutenir ses fesses et l’autre se posa brutalement sur son menton. Il contraint le blondinet à le regarder tout en se déplaçant dans leur appartement, les guidant vers la table basse, contre laquelle il le plaqua après avoir envoyé voler ce qui la recouvrait d’un mouvement de bras. Il murmura ensuite en collant son torse au sien :

« __ Je veux t’entendre gémir. Et gémir mon prénom. Sinon je continuerais à rester très lent…_ »

BaekHyun le regarda avec défi et ne voulut s’avouer vaincu quand le brun reprit de lents mouvements en lui. Il vint mordre fortement sa lèvre pour retenir ses gémissements, mais un coup de rein expert du brun eût raison de lui et le fit lâcher un cri qu’il ne put réprimer :

« __ Ngh ! ChanYeol !_ »

Ce dernier le récompensa de nouveaux mouvements rapides, et sous le plaisir qu’il ressentit, BaekHyun ne retint pas ses cris et gémissements suivants, grisé d’entendre ChanYeol grogner et gémir son propre nom. Sa voix rauque disant son prénom le fit frissonner violemment et il se cambra contre le bois de la table, ses mains venant agripper les reins et une fesse du brun. Une des larges mains de celui-ci glissa sur sa cuisse pour remonter sa jambe plus haut sur ses côtes. L’angle de pénétration changea alors légèrement et son sexe put ainsi taper plus fort dans son corps. Ils gémirent de concert et les gestes se firent ensuite hâtifs et désordonnés, presque bestiaux. Leurs corps se couvrirent de sueur sous l’effort et le dos de BaekHyun resta cambré pour subir avec plaisir les coups de reins de ChanYeol en lui.

Il gémissait à présent son prénom à chaque coup, ses jambes et tout son corps tremblant légèrement tandis qu’il sentait la fin approcher. Les gestes de son cadet se firent encore plus vifs et il finit par se libérer sous un dernier coup précis, criant son prénom d’une voix puissante. Il fallut deux allers-retours de plus au brun pour qu’il se libère à son tour au plus profond du corps de son aîné dans un dernier grognement contre sa gorge. Il se laissa ensuite retomber contre lui, sa main qui serrait sa cuisse relâchant sa prise et il garda son visage contre son cou. Les mains de BaekHyun retombèrent de chaque côté de son corps et il rouvrit les yeux pour fixer le plafond, le cœur battant rapidement et le souffle entrecoupé.

Ils restèrent immobiles quelques instants avant que ChanYeol ne se redresse sur ses coudes, quittant également le corps du plus petit. Son regard se fixa un instant sur le visage fatigué mais souriant de BaekHyun et il vint mordre sa lèvre. Ses motivations premières étaient totalement ailleurs à présent et il soupira, faisant réagir BaekHyun qui porta son attention sur lui.

« __ Quoi ?_ grogna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. _C’est quoi ce soupir là ?_ »

La verve de BaekHyun fit sourire le brun qui répondit en se redressant pour s’asseoir sur le bord de la table :

« __ Je sais plus si je te déteste tant que ça…_ »

Son vis-à-vis ne répondit rien, et ChanYeol continua, presque perdu dans ses pensées.

« __ A vrai dire, je pensais pas tomber sur un passage de ce style dans un de tes carnets. Et que maintenant je ressente la même chose. »_

Sa phrase figea BaekHyun qui se redressa complètement, sourcils froncés.

« __ T’a dit quoi là ?_

 __ Dans un des carnets que je t’avais piqué. J’étais juste curieux de voir ce que tu faisais dedans en fait. Et en les feuilletant, je suis tombé sur tes dessins, que je trouve magnifiques en passant, et puis je suis tombé sur une phrase gribouillée entre deux descriptions._ »

A ces mots, les yeux de BaekHyun s’ouvrirent un peu plus et il pensa rapidement « _Oh non pas ce carnet_ » Il resta silencieux et observa simplement son homologue perdu dans ses pensées avant qu’il ne murmure :

« __ « Il m’énerve et je crois que le fait d’être sévèrement attiré par lui m’énerve encore plus. » Je crois que c’est mon cas aussi en fait… Et dire que comme un enfoiré je voulais t’emmerder avec ça et utiliser ça pour t’avoir…_ »

Il observa le plafond et ne réagit pas au mouvement de BaekHyun. Il garda la même position même lorsque celui-ci murmura d’une voix basse :

« __ A la base c’était ça tes motivations ? Te servir de ce que tu avais lu et me baiser pour ensuite te foutre de moi et mes sentiments ?_ »

ChanYeol vint mordre sa lèvre et répliqua d’un air toujours absent :

« __ Ouais mais je ne pensais pas tomber amoureux en t’observant pendant quelques temps._ »

Un silence prit place dans la pièce et BaekHyun serra les poings. ChanYeol allait reporter son attention sur lui mais à peine eut-il baisser la tête qu’il reçut un grand coup de poing en plein visage, le faisant tomber vers l’arrière. Il lâcha un grognement en venant poser sa main sur sa joue à présent rouge et douloureuse. Il allait demander pourquoi ce coup lorsque le corps de BaekHyun vint se mettre à califourchon sur le sien désormais étendu par terre.

« __ T’es un vrai enfoiré Park ChanYeol. Un véritable enfoiré qui me fait vivre un Enfer depuis deux ans, qui a essayer de me rabaisser encore plus et tu viens de m’avouer que tu m’aimais. Un vrai connard, et mon dieu, je t’aime, malgré tout ça._ »

Un sourire naquit finalement sur les lèvres de BaekHyun qui abaissa lentement son visage pour embrasser chastement ChanYeol, celui-ci ne réagissant pas pendant quelques secondes avant que ses larges mains ne viennent se poser dans le dos de celui qui le dominait à présent. Il allait les glisser vers les reins et les fesses de son aîné mais ce dernier les intercepta. Il plaqua ses mains au-dessus de sa tête sous un air surpris de ChanYeol qui le regarda fixement, attendant des explications.

« __ Quoi ? T’as cru que tu t’en tirerais comme ça ? Mais je veux réparation moi. Depuis deux ans tu me montre un intérêt morbide. Alors montre-moi un peu autre chose. T’as deux ans à rattraper._

 __ Laisse-moi faire alors… Je vais te montrer que je peux être doux et attentionné. Et que je t’aime vraiment._ »

Les mains de BaekHyun relâchèrent leur prise à ses mots, ses joues rouges et il entama un nouveau baiser, laissant ChanYeol les redresser pour caresser son dos avec une tendresse qui fit soupirer BaekHyun de bien-être. Il détacha leurs visages après un instant puis il jeta un regard circulaire dans le capharnaüm que représentait désormais leur petit salon-salle à manger. Le sol jonché de bouteilles, de verres en plastique et de quelques chips le fit faire une moue boudeuse, découragé. Les mains de ChanYeol se posèrent sur ses joues pour prendre son visage en coupe et il murmura :

« __ Laisse le bordel, on rangera demain. On a mieux à faire non ? Je n’ai pas deux ans à rattraper ?_

__ Mh.. Si tout à fait._

__ Alors en route. »_

Il passa ses bras autour du corps de BaekHyun pour le maintenir contre lui tandis qu’il se redressait sur ses jambes. Il le serra étroitement contre lui et les dirigea tous les deux vers la salle de bains.

« __ Je vais déjà prendre soin de toi sous une bonne douche._

 __ Pas que pour me laver, j’espère que tu as prévu autre chose._ »

Sa réponse fit rire ChanYeol qui lui murmura quelque chose à l’oreille qui lui mit le rouge aux joues et il grogna un « _Accélère alors !_ » Ils entrèrent dans la salle de bains et à peine quelques minutes après des gémissements retentirent à nouveau dans le petit appartement des deux étudiants. La cohabitation allait sûrement être bien plus agréable à présent.


End file.
